nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
A Heropon's Perspective
A Heropon's Perspective is a Heart-to-Heart in ''Xenoblade Chronicles''. It is located at the Mechon Wreckage Site in Colony 9. This Heart-to-Heart can only be seen if Sharla and Riki are at a purple level of affinity or above and if they are both in the active party. Dialogues Introduction Riki: Sharla! Tell Riki about Mechon! Sharla: The Mechon? Why? Riki: Riki know nothing about history of Mechon with Hom Hom. Riki feel stupid! +8 Sharla: ''is unusual for you, Riki.'' I mean, curiosity is a good thing, but what’s brought this on? Riki: Riki glad Sharla asked! When Mechon attack colonies, Riki and villagers know nothing. Just sit in village pon pon ponning about like normal day! Sharla: I guess Makna wasn’t really on the Mechon’s radar. Riki: Riki never saw a Mechon before. Only heard of them in whispers. On Prison Island was the first time Riki saw faced one. Riki scared! Sharla was brave though. Riki embarrassed. Sharla: Don’t beat yourself up, Riki. I’ve been fighting the Mechon since I was... well, your height. Riki: Sharla and friends stronger than Riki. Riki not good enough. Sharla: ''Riki. That’s not true.'' What’s got into you? This isn’t the Riki I know. Normally you’re brimming with self-confidence! Riki: R-really? Riki not Riki? Sharla: We know the Nopon and Mechon never crossed paths before... But that doesn’t mean we think you’re not up to the challenge. You’re one of us, Riki. Riki: Riki sorry, Sharla. Riki feel better now. Sharla: Don’t mention it, Riki. We’ve all got our own reasons for fighting in this war. Some fight for their family, some for the friends they lost. Riki: Riki happy he talk to Sharla! Riki super happy! Sharla: You and me are friends, Riki. Don’t ever forget that. Let’s fight to the very end! For all the people of this world! +4, -4 Sharla: ''is unusual for you, Riki.'' I mean, curiosity is a good thing, but what’s brought this on? Riki: Riki glad Sharla asked! When Mechon attack colonies, Riki and villagers know nothing. Just sit in village pon pon ponning about like normal day! Sharla: I guess Makna wasn’t really on the Mechon’s radar. Riki: Riki never saw a Mechon before. Only heard of them in whispers. On Prison Island was the first time Riki saw faced one. Riki scared! Sharla was brave though. Riki embarrassed. Sharla: Don’t beat yourself up, Riki. I’ve been fighting the Mechon since I was... well, your height. Riki: Sharla and friends stronger than Riki. Riki not good enough. Sharla: ''nonsense, Riki!'' I think you’ve got it all wrong. Riki: Really? Sharla: I know the Nopon and Mechon never crossed paths before... But that doesn’t mean we think any less of you in a fight. Riki: Sharla and friends think Riki crash-pow Mechon OK? Sharla: Yes! So stop worrying about it! We all have our own reasons for fighting, you included. Whether we’ve lost something or have people to fight for. Riki: Yay! Riki glad he talk to Sharla! Sharla: I hope I helped, at least a little bit. Just remember, you’re one of us! We’re all in this together. -4, +4 Sharla: ''not the best person to ask.'' There’s so much to cover, I’m not sure where to start... Riki: Sharla should hurry up! Sharla: I’m sorry, Riki. It’s just... For as long as I remember, the Mechon have been the enemy. But if you asked me why, I couldn’t answer you. Riki: Yeah! Riki not know too! Sharla: Riki, what do you think of when someone mentions the Mechon? Riki: Mechon look like sad machines. Sharla: ''an unusual perspective.'' I’ve never seen them that way, but I guess I can see what you mean. Riki: Riki always think this! Sharla: Well, our backgrounds are very different. I’ve never had time to think about their feelings. Riki: Sharla has lost many friends. Riki not sensitive to Sharla. Riki always pon around when should talk serious. Sharla: No, Riki, it’s not that. It’s actually quite nice to find someone who thinks differently. The Mechon have never attacked your home, thank goodness. So it’s natural that you’d have a different perspective. Riki: Sharla so kind to Riki. Riki not know what to say. Sharla: It’s all right, Riki! You don’t have to say anything. -8 Sharla: ''not the best person to ask.'' There’s so much to cover, I’m not sure where to start... Riki: Sharla should hurry up! Sharla: I’m sorry, Riki. It’s just... For as long as I remember, the Mechon have been the enemy. But if you asked me why, I couldn’t answer you. Riki: Yeah! Riki not know too! Sharla: Riki, what do you think of when someone mentions the Mechon? Riki: Mechon look like sad machines. Sharla: ''are you talking about?!'' Are you saying you feel sorry for them?! Riki: Sharla not like Riki’s words? Sharla: Well... I guess I don’t mean that. We’re so different. We’re bound to see things differently. Riki: Riki think Mechon with faces most sad looking. Sharla: I don’t disagree with you there. When we found out there were Homs inside them... It was shocking, to say the least. Riki: Riki feel lucky to travel with Sharla and friends. Riki learn lots! Riki feel scared most of time, but see and hear many things. They make Riki better Heropon! Category:Heart-to-Heart Category:Colony 9 Heart-to-Heart